Lugar secreto
by rina-jaganshi
Summary: Ezio escapa de los guardias junto a Leonardo. Slash EzioxLeonardo


Lugar secreto

Ezio huye de los guardias junto a Leonardo.

Disclaimer: Assassin's creed no me pertenece

Sabía que los guardias estaban pisándole los talones, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de subir a los tejados, no con Leonardo corriendo a su lado. Le escuchaba jadear con cansancio, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ejercicio. Divisó un callejón a unos cuantos metros, rápidamente tomó la muñeca del pintor, que se quejó ante el jalón, y lo arrastró por el angosto camino.

El asesino frenó de repente provocando que su acompañante se estrellara contra su fuerte espalda. Una pared se erguía frente a ellos, los gritos de los guardias se oían cada vez más cerca. Ezio escaló el obstáculo, quedándose a horcajadas sobre lo alto le extendió una mano al pintor, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —habló un tanto desesperado el castaño.

—Yo no puedo hacerlo —renegó temblando ligeramente.

—Leonardo ven aquí —le ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

Los pasos retumbaban en sus oídos, el acero de las espadas y lanzas parecía vibrar sólo para infundir miedo en el inventor, éste no tuvo más remedio que correr torpemente hacia el muro para darse impulso, al menos lo suficiente para que su amigo lograra cogerle de la mano y terminar de subirlo. Ezio también le ayudó a bajar para comenzar una nueva carrera. Seguramente a los guardias no los detendría esa pared, si quería perderlos tenía que hacer algo drástico, algo como saltar dentro del pozo que se aproximaba, eso sería definitivo.

Inspeccionó los alrededores buscando alguna otra opción cuando notó la resistencia que empezaba a poner su acompañante, al punto de soltarse de su agarre. Bufó molesto, una vez más el otro retrocedió un paso al ver las intenciones del asesino, quien no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, así que ignoró los reclamos de Leonardo, lo cargó en brazos avanzando el último tramo, lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia atrás y saltó hacia la oscuridad.

La zambullida fue bastante aparatosa para el pintor, movía los brazos y pataleaba al mismo tiempo en que trataba de aguantar el poco aire que aún quedaba en sus pulmones. El mismo hombre que lo había metido en ese problema lo llevó hasta la orilla, donde le ayudó a subir. Sabía que no era su noche, debió quedarse en su taller a pensar cómo terminar algunos de sus inventos, de haber hecho eso, no se hubiera encontrado con Ezio, no es que le odiará, más bien lo contrario, pero a ninguno les convenía que los guardias los vieran juntos ya que regularmente el asesino estaba siendo perseguido por ellos.

Permaneció unos minutos más apoyado sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo expulsó la poca agua que tragó, después, se abrazó a sí mismo pues el frío comenzaba a hacerlo tiritar. Sobre su cabeza escuchó una risa burlesca, alzó la mirada encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de su amigo.

—¿Es qué no te ha parecido emocionante? —ironizó el asesino.

—Es demasiado, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo? —con cuidado tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse en pie.

—Recibí un entrenamiento, como tú cuando empezaste a pintar —sin soltarlo comenzó a andar por el único camino, parecía una cloaca a medio terminar, con suerte habría unas escaleras por las cuales salir a la superficie.

—Mi vida no corre peligro cada vez que me encargan un cuadro —parpadeó un par de veces logrando acostumbrar sus hermosos ojos azules a la nueva penumbra. Se afirmó más al agarre de su mano pues tropezaba con el irregular terreno, de pronto escuchó a su amigo maldecir— ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó.

—Leonardo, quiero que hagas todo lo que yo diga, si queremos salir de aquí no hay otra forma —el inventor se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos del asesino en su barbilla, sin embargo, dejó que levantara su cabeza para mostrarle el delgado hilo de luz que se distinguía en lo alto.

—¿Cómo voy a llegar yo hasta allá? —inquirió presa del miedo— Para ti no será problema pero... yo ni siquiera puedo ver a donde voy, ¡A penas me mantengo en pie! —exclamó.

—Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré fratello —sonrió con ternura. Le parecía gracioso el temor que despertaba en el pintor la idea de escalar, no obstante, construía extrañas maquinas voladoras— Vamos —con cuidado lo colocó frente a la pared, lo tomó de la cintura para cargarlo—: agárrate del saliente…

—Esto es vergonzoso —agradecía que la negrura evitara que se notara el rojizo en sus mejillas, sobre todo cuando sintió el pecho de su amigo pegado a su espalda.

El Auditore se estiró para sostenerse de una argolla, luego tomó la mano del inventor ayudándole a subir. Ezio rió para sí mismo, desconocía el porqué lo trataba con tanta delicadeza, después de todo era un hombre, no uno entrenado para matar pero un hombre. Tal vez era culpa de Leonardo, pensó cuando lo sintió aferrarse a su cuello. Ya estaban en la cima, justo en una desgastada viga.

—Necesito subir primero —lo alejó lentamente— No te muevas —El asesino trepó el último tramo, rápidamente se puso en cuclillas ofreciéndole su mano al de ojos azules, éste saltó sin lograr alcanzar la extremidad. Para su mala suerte la madera vieja crujió bajo sus pies.

—¡Ezio, está a punto de romperse! —gritó aterrado.

—¡Leonardo, salta! —el susodicho obedeció justo a tiempo en que el soporte cedió y el castaño se inclinó para agarrarlo, después, se impulsó hacia atrás llevándoselo consigo. Una vez en el suelo le rodeo con los brazos por la cintura pues el inventor temblaba. No pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada— Prometo llevarte por las calles a tu taller, no habrá más obstáculos que pasar —con cariño le acarició la cabeza que permanecía recostada sobre su pecho.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —suspiró. Sin detenerse a pensar se irguió con ayuda de sus manos apoyadas en el abdomen del Auditore, quien le sujetó de la cadera.

—Podría tomar esto —comentó divertido al tener al pintor más codiciado por los aristócratas sentado sobre sus muslos.

—¡No es lo que parece! —se apartó rojo de vergüenza permitiéndole al asesino ponerse en pie con una sonrisa en sus labios.

No cabía duda de que este día era el peor en la historia de Leonardo Da Vinci. Llegando a su casa lo anotaría como referencia para el futuro, no quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

Rina: Este es mi primer fic de Assassin's creed, amo es juego y me encanta esta pareja. Espero que haya alguien que también le guste.


End file.
